Lucidity
by Lianne L.M
Summary: AU – I realized that even if I was granted the wish to never know about Kurosaki Ichigo and the existence of Shinigamis, I would still be in the same predicament. Then I discovered that I have no choice in the matter whether I went to Karakura or not. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**OooOoOooO**

Note: This was the time when Ichigo lost his powers and spiritual awareness. (Not after 17 months but rather during it).

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<br>»First Days_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucidity<strong>  
>by Lianne L. M.<p>

* * *

><p>"There is always another world beyond the wall."<p>

* * *

><p>I nervously ran a hand through my hair, straightening some non-existent tangles.<p>

Like those other times, I was never good at first days in school. And today is no better–I mean, I've already talked to my aunt about this but she never understood either. So she just deduced that I'm just an unusual teenager with incredibly low self-esteem. I guess she was _somewhat_ right, I just don't completely trust her to make any sound judgment about me. She never liked me even though I tried my hardest to change that.

What I kept telling her–still did, was that it only happened on _first_ days of school. But after the anxiety went away and only neutrality was left, I was just a normal girl who likes to keep to herself. I don't really bother about mingling… I've been done with those for a long time. And as I said–I _don't_ have low self-esteem issues. Much. I just didn't know how to act around people I don't know since I've never been around many to begin with.

After all, I never had permanent and long-time friends, we moved too much around Japan for me to even make a stable friendship with someone. It's not also like I'm not friendly–I'm polite and always tried to grasp on the optimistic side.

I sighed as I continued to wait outside the room. I was too nervous to really listen to the teacher's words since the only thing I had been waiting for was the signal for me to come in and introduce myself. Just the typical norm, like how it is every time there's a new transfer student.

"–those assignments after class. Now, I think I made her wait long enough. Class, I'm going to introduce to you our new transfer student. Treat her nicely and please, keep whatever thoughts you have to yourself." She paused, I have the distinct impression that she's glaring at someone else. "Yes, I'm talking about you, Asano."

I swallowed hard, trying hard not to fidget.

"Please, come in." Her voice was jovial, but at the same time urging.

Without making them wait, I entered the class quickly, rigidly walking in front as I stared ahead. I saw the teacher nod at me encouragingly just as I faced my classmates. Some of them looked interested while most are bored. In the back of my mind, I wondered if a new student always arrives to this class for them to look unfazed.

"Tanaka Junko, it's a pleasure to meet you." I gave a deep bow, almost at waist level as my bluish hair obscured my view of them.

As I straightened, I received acknowledging nods from others while some went to do their own businesses. Relief flooded me, it was over…then I could go sit down on my assigned seat and go on with class.

"Go out with me!"

My head snapped to the loud voice. It was a brown haired guy, gazing at me with sparkling brown eyes. He had sprawled half of himself on his table, his hands clasped in front of his face. He was also grinning at me, tilting the side of his mouth as if to appear charming.

I was taken aback.

Not once in my other first days that something like this had happened. I didn't even know how I should react or what to say.

"I, Uh–" I stammered stupidly in front of the class. As I felt all eyes on me, I blushed under the scrutinizing and curious stares of my classmates. I even had to lower my head so that my bangs would shadow my eyes (and hopefully, my face) from view.

Was the guy even serious? He just saw me for crying out loud! Not that I would really go on a date with him even if he was serious (like serious that he'll go around the school dressed in girl's uniform).

"So?" I peered through my bangs and saw the guy looking at me hopefully.

He _was_ actually serious? My blush darkened. Some part of me wanted to demand why he was doing this to me? Was he doing this to embarrass me?

My saviour came in the form of a fist as it landed on the guy's head. Raising my head, I saw a dark-haired girl glaring at the brunette guy. Even I shuddered when I saw the threat in those brown eyes of hers.

"Back off, Keigo." She growled as she pushed her fist down harder. "Do I make myself clear?" She gritted out before taking back her hand and went back to her seat which was just beside the guy.

He pouted at the girl.

"Tatsuki, why'd you do that? I just wanted to be her friend!" The guy–or rather, Keigo-san whined at the girl as he gingerly rubbed his bruised (no doubt) head.

The girl didn't budge.

"Shut up, Keigo." Something in her voice shifted since Keigo-san quieted.

"Scary." I mumbled under my breath.

"Why have I done to deserve this?" I heard the teacher grumble from my side, rubbing her temples exasperatedly. I stared at her curiously but she just looked at me with a tired smile. "Sorry about that, Asano tends to be…a little overenthusiastic about things. Don't mind him." She waved off, more like a reminder than an advice.

Before I could ask her where I am supposed to situate myself, she took the clipboard tucked underneath her arm out and stared at it.

"You may seat beside Inoue Orihime and behind Kurosaki Ichigo. Would those two please raise their hands?" She called out just as two teenagers raised their hands.

A girl with what seemed to be burnt orange hair waved her hand in the air energetically. I felt warmth rise up to my cheeks as she beamed at me. I guessed that she's Inoue Orihime and she's very…well-endowed for our age. While a guy with bright orange hair lazily raised a hand and the other was leaning on his table with his elbow as he supported his head with his palm.

And here I thought my hair color was weird. I've been teased and made fun of a lot about it. Being dark blue with a hint of indigo–my aunt says that I inherited it from dad but I didn't really remember.

As I sat, Inoue Orihime instantly turned to me with a bright smile.

"Tanaka-san! I'm Inoue Orihime, it's a pleasure to meet you." She lightly bowed her head.

I returned her smile, although not as bright as hers.

"Thank you, Inoue-san." I replied quietly as I nodded to her.

"A-Ah!" She had this surprised look on her face, almost as if she was caught off guard. "No need to call me that! Just Orihime is fine!" She insisted as she waved her arms in front of her face almost frantically.

I blinked at her bewilderedly.

"But," I started uncertainly. "We just met." I pointed out like it was obvious.

I was confused, we've been barely acquaintances. And from what I knew from experience, only friends get to call each other by their first names–it was a privilege. Yet Inoue-san was giving it to me this easily.

She stared owlishly at me.

"Just do as she says, there's nothing wrong with it." A voice commented in front of me.

My eyes looked at the source just to see the orange haired guy slouched back on his seat, he was looking at me over his shoulder. I sent him a baffled gaze, how come he was so nonchalant about that?

I faced Inoue again and saw her peering at me expectantly with anticipation.

My hands suddenly felt sweaty as my cheeks warmed slightly in uncertainty, I shyly smiled at the girl.

"Orihime–…san?"

It was more of a question than really calling her by her name. I really didn't understand her, why was she being so nice? The other schools I've been to, people were too neutral or into their own worlds and groups to really interact with me. There were those who tried but eventually either grew tired of me or I had to leave again for another place.

My eyes flew wide when Orihime-san squealed and looked about to tackle me in a hug.

"That's so great, Tanaka-chan!"

I thought she would have done more if not for the clearing of someone's throat coming in front of our class. Ochi-sensei was looking at us sternly, she was in the middle of writing something on the board while some of our classmates were eyeing us oddly.

Inoue–I meant to say, Orihime-san flushed under the attention. She flashed me a brief smile before looking down at her desk with concentration.

"Tanaka…–_chan_?" I murmured under my breath as I also glanced down at my desk with a small smile.

It felt nice, I'll have to admit.

"You're weird." The orange haired guy remarked in front of me as my head rose to look at him, and he was still slouched back on his seat. He looked so tired as if he was lacking some sleep, I wondered what kind of assignments this school gave for him to be this exhausted.

But as his words hit me, I furrowed my brows.

"E-Excuse me?" I inquired incredulously, but I was careful to lower my voice before Ochi-sensei hears me.

"That's just how Inoue is, you're acting as if no one had been that nice to you. Or you're acting as if you're a–" He purposely cut himself off then glancing meaningfully at me. His brown eyes were searching mine, as if I should know what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked a little bemusedly, not having any idea what he was going on about.

He then shook his head.

"Nothing, I just thought…" He trailed off with another shake of his head.

I was beyond puzzled at this.

"Oh." But I kept those thoughts to myself.

Then I stared at my desk again, not really sure how we even had that conversation.

Now that I think about it, I don't even know the guy's name. He just talked to me as if I was supposed to know. Well, Ochi-sensei _did_ mention it. But I guess I forgot since I wasn't really paying that much attention. I felt my face flushed at the embarrassing thought, how could I just overlook that so easily? And he was being rather…cordial to me so far. How shameful. I'm such an idiot–like how my aunt always told me.

I ignored the strong urge to bang my head on my table. It wouldn't make any difference than to cause myself to appear insane to others.

"Junko, right?" I heard the orange haired guy ask.

I thought the conversation was finished, why was he still talking to me? And what if Ochi-sensei saw him?

"Yes, and–uhm…" I trailed off rather pathetically.

Great, this guy had just brought up my current dilemma. I didn't know if he knew what I was thinking, and was now mocking me. Or simply he's just really confirming my name. Either way, I was just so unfortunate.

"Ichigo." He smirked at me over his shoulder. "Kurosaki Ichigo, if that's what you were going to ask."

My eyebrow twitched at that. Did he have to rub it in?

"I'll remember that." I replied rather stiffly.

It was ironic when I said that. He seemed to think so too since his brown eyes sparked briefly with amusement before facing in front of the class.

I silently huffed to myself as I crossed my arms over my chest.

What a jerk.

* * *

><p>The sky was rather dark today.<p>

I silently wondered why. When I went to school this morning, the weather was normal and nice. Pleasant and fresh. That's why I was baffled at its current condition. It's not like I hate the rain or anything but I forgot to bring an umbrella with me.

From how those clouds were moving, I assume that I would only be halfway to my house before the downpour sets in. Getting a cold would be rather annoying since I just started school today.

I forlornly sighed as I stepped out of the school gates.

My hands tightened around the strap of my book bag, like usual, I always felt the odd girl out. Orihime-san tried in getting me to join her for lunch a while ago. I almost said yes until I saw her friends waiting for her patiently outside the classroom. I didn't want to be a bother so I told her that I had to check something out in the library. Some part of me felt guilty since I hadn't even touched the lunch my little brother made for me.

The embarrassing thing about that was, I got lost. Geez, even I couldn't do a simple thing right. I was thankful that I met Ochi-sensei somewhere along the way and showed me where the place was.

By the time lunch had ended, I had read through at least three book subjects (math, history, and some science) and just stayed lounging in the classroom. Orihime-san then came bounding to me and even asked me if I enjoyed lunch. I had the decency to feel a little ashamed of myself for lying to her but I just smiled and told her that I did.

Her frown though told me she didn't believe me. Gosh, I must have looked so pitiful for her to react like that.

Class went on normally just like I had expected, though some were rather boring. I almost fell asleep on History!

My cheeks warmed a little at the reminder.

So here I was, on my way home from my first day in school. I was kind of eager this time since Shuichi would be the one to greet me from a tiring day. My aunt was never a good company and my brother would be a face to be of relief to me.

I walked the steady path I've been familiarizing myself with since we moved into this town. Smiling to myself, I walked down the road while humming to myself. This was one of the things I loved here–our place was a short distance away from school and my part-time job. And I also like taking walks as I could get more acquainted with the place and it helps me in relaxing. As much as I am loathe to admit, this day took a lot from me.

And I'm even starting to really love this place.

It was just so peaceful…

"Oi!"

I shrieked loudly at the unexpected interruption and impulsively (though wildly) swung my book bag behind me–where the voice originated. Unsurprisingly on my part, the strap slid off my grasp and flew off my hand.

Wide eyed, I gasped at that, my books!

A hand reached out and deftly caught the bag by its frame. Some part of me wanted to see the thing hit the person on the head for giving me a scare.

I was inwardly annoyed at the fact that I had to look up just to stare at the person on the eye and a little unnerving that he had to look down at me from his perch without any problems. Then my eyes met curious brown and I twitched despite myself.

"I need that bag back." I found myself deadpanning at the least person I expected to see.

Kurosaki Ichigo raised an eyebrow at me as he eyed the brown book bag on his clutches. He's not deaf, right? And I know that he's not stupid.

"Do you do that to every person who calls you?" He instead questioned as he held my bag by its strap and swung it over his shoulder. Looking to the whole world as if the thing belonged to him and if I didn't know any better, made for him.

"Unless calling me is defined as scaring the wits out of me." I retorted as I held my hand out in front of him. "I still need that back, Kurosaki-san." I find myself repeating, this time with a genuine plead in my statement.

He frowned but he handed it back anyways.

I instantly checked if everything was still the way it was. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw that it indeed was.

"Thank you." I stated with a small smile to him.

Kurosaki-san eyed me oddly at that and I sent a confused one back at him. What did I do?

"You know, you really _are_ weird." He said, reminiscent to his words earlier.

Rubbing the back of my neck anxiously, I turned my back to him as my frown slowly disappeared. I don't really understand why he was so adamant about making me remember that particular description he saw in me.

"Right…" I replied slowly. "I'll take that as a compliment." I shrugged at him, forcing myself to appear as if I could care less about it.

"I didn't say it was a compliment–" He tried to protest. What was wrong with him? I took that as an insult but I was trying to save face in front of him! Wow, I never thought that I could feel annoyed at someone just talking to him for less than ten minutes.

Looking at him over my shoulder, I found myself giving him an intense stare.

"I'll take it as a compliment." I repeated with a frown. "See you tomorrow." I bid as I nodded to him politely.

He scowled at being cut off but he nodded anyways. Ignoring him, I resumed my walk. I spoke too soon and soon found myself eating my own words. Geez, I found it somewhat exasperating for having to replicate Ochi-sensei's words. _What have I done to deserve this_?

Then I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I whirled around just to see Kurosaki-san still behind me and dare I say it, walking after me. I furrowed my brows and stared at him, puzzled and a little wary.

I should broach this subject discreetly because we could never know with the guy. He might be involved with gangs or syndicates! I mentally scoffed at my imagination going haywire.

"Why are you following me?"

Great, that's a _very_ tactful approach.

His already present scowl actually deepened as he glared at me, as if offended at me for even suggesting the very idea. Then why was he still walking behind me? Didn't I already dismiss him?

"I wasn't following you!" He snapped at me with a clenched jaw. Gosh, didn't even know that the guy has a temper. "My house just happens to be the same way as yours." He insisted as a small glimmer of mortification appeared in his eyes, suddenly realizing what I was insinuating.

Eyeing him for good measure, actually squinting my eyes at him as he matched it with a glare.

"Alright, I'm sorry for that. Just paranoid." I tried to wave off (this was rather humiliating) with an uneasy grin, my left hand once again idly rubbing the nape of my neck.

He scoffed under his breath before moving around my form and strode ahead of me. What was his problem? I hung my head as I followed the same path he was sauntering on. I've got to admit that it wasn't a nice impression to make since I just accused the guy of stalking me.

We continued to walk in silence, not a word said and I kind of felt guilty about that.

He stopped in front of an average house with a large sign "Kurosaki Clinic" displayed in front. And it was rather obvious that he lived there since his name was _Kurosaki_ Ichigo after all. I kind of envy him at that point (since it was evident how comfortable his life was) but I ruthlessly squashed that thought and simply trotted ahead. As far as he knew now, I was just an annoying classmate with how I acted.

I heaved a sigh at the disappointment I was currently feeling at myself. I was really an idiot.

"Oi, Junko!" I heard him suddenly yell out at me.

When have we agreed to be on first name basis anyway? I didn't even say he could call me that so casually. But I forced my irritation out of the way since I needed to be civil (the guilt still eating at me) to him.

Turning around, I gave him a questioning stare.

"Kurosaki-san?" I asked rather uncertainly, I thought he was upset with me.

"Would you like to stop by for a sec? Just for drinks or snacks." It was very apparent that it was out of courtesy than really wanting to invite me in since he appears to be clearly uncomfortable. Why was he bothering? I couldn't understand the guy.

I shook my head with a grin.

"It's alright. I have to get home anyways." I reasoned to him before he thinks that it was because of what happened earlier or some other bizarre reasons.

"Just give them a call." He insisted at me with an annoyed look, further darkening. His brown eyes momentarily stared into the distance where I was planning to set off for me to get home. What? Don't tell me that he's actually concerned for me.

Besides, it isn't evening yet so nothing unprecedented will happen. At least I think so.

And I actually can't, Shuichi would be worried sick if I didn't go home early. He said that he'll cook a big dinner for us to celebrate our first days in school.

"No, I really need to–"

I was cut off as the thunder rumbled rather loudly and before I could get any say in this, rain started to pour down on us and it was quite hard. I instantly put my book bag over my head, slightly shielding my head from the rain.

My head snapped to the road I was supposed to walk at. Did I just imagine that?

I could've sworn I just heard something howl. It was reminiscent to a whine and a high-pitched yowling.

Someone tugged my arm by the elbow and I yelped, flinching as I did so.

Kurosaki-san was pulling me inside his house rather fiercely that I stumbled on my steps.

"Now you have a reason to stay, wait until the weather's light enough for you to go home." His voice sounded a little urgent, not noticing that his hold on my arm was tightening to the point that it hurts. I even fancied a bruise there.

He pulled me inside and I didn't even manage to voice my indignation at all when he all but hauled me into the living room.

"_Ichigo_!" I jumped at the booming voice.

I turned to my classmate just in time to see a white and black blur slammed into him. Kurosaki-san instinctively let go of my arm as he hit the floor. So I stood there frozen as an…eccentric man pranced around the orange haired guy, cackling.

"You let your guard down, son!" He shouted reverently while hopping on the soles of his feet quite comically.

So he was Kurosaki Ichigo's father. Unlike his son, the man has dark hair that spiked upwards with equally dark eyes. But I could see the resemblance in the face structure. Not to mention he was also muscular and tall, easily towering my frame. He also had some facial hairlines along the jaw and cheeks, but what really stood out was his–_dance_, for there was no other word for it.

The man was wearing a red long-sleeved sweater with matching brown pants. Socks covered the man's feet as he continued his little jig around Kurosaki-san.

I stood there awkwardly, my clothes dripping on the floor as the man resumed his personal celebration, not even noticing me. I watched there dumbly as the man who was supposed to be Kurosaki Ichigo's father acted like a…loon– as much as I hated to admit it, I don't want to be rude after all.

But what really came first into my mind was, I needed to get out of here. If not to escape this place then to get home as fast as I could before Shuichi had a panic attack or shock for not seeing his sister home by seven.

Then my orange haired classmate suddenly punched his father straight to the nose, I couldn't help but gasped at the sight.

"Shut it, old man!" Kurosaki-san (the son) growled as he stood on his feet, brown eyes practically glaring at his father.

"I see, you waited for me to let _my_ guard down to sneak attack me!" The father accused as he pointed his finger at my orange haired classmate derisively. "How shameful of you boy! Where's your pride? Your honor!" I was horrified to see the man suddenly starting to cry, his left forearm held to his eyes.

"Uhm…–Kurosaki-san?" I called out hesitantly, meekly shuffling my feet as I found the floor to be suddenly interesting.

When I felt their eyes on me, I blushed a little at the abrupt attention.

"I need to go home, Kurosaki-san." I glanced at the orange haired guy through my bangs, wanting them to be the ones to convey how _desperate_ I was to go back.

"Ooooh! New friend!" The father hollered as his large hands held me by my shoulders and peered down at me with huge eyes and continuously widening grin. "A girl too! Is my son finally becoming a man now?" His question was a little too eager for me.

I was sure that my face resembled a tomato now. I wasn't used to this kind of attention. Not to mention, this man was invading my personal bubble.

A fist smacked the side of the man's face, sending him away from me as he hit the wall. Kurosaki-san stood in his place, scowling much profound as his eyebrow twitched. What was wrong with them? Was it a tradition of their family to hit one of theirs?

His father laid on the floor, groaning as he held his nose gingerly.

Looking at Kurosaki-san with wide eyes, I was just so confused. Though I was glad that the warmth slowly left my cheeks.

"So, can I leave now?" I inquired hopefully, looking at him with anticipation as I give him my full attention. I didn't want to be rude!

"You're not stupid, right? I just told you that you _can_ leave when the weather's light enough for you to go out." He answered me, frustrated. I don't even know why he was suddenly being agitated.

Frowning at him, I found myself getting angry.

"Of course not! But I _need_ to go home, my little brother's waiting for me. You don't have to be such a…a j-jerk about it!" I flushed at my obvious lack of talent in insulting people. I gripped my book bag tightly to my chest, giving the orange haired guy a half-hearted glare.

The sudden softening of his eyes surprised me.

"Little brother?" He instead asked quietly as he slouched a little from his rigid stance.

I nodded uncertainly to him. I've never honestly encountered a guy as moody as Kurosaki Ichigo. For that matter, I've never really dealt with guys (other than Shuichi) before now that I think about it…

The sounds of heavy pitter-patter of the rain on the roof reached my ears and the loud impact of water droplets around the place had let me know that the weather wasn't getting any better and I found myself not caring about it. Getting back home was the only thing in my mind.

"Kurosaki-san, please. No one's there with him and I just needed to make sure…" That he's safe. _There_, I did it. I begged the orange haired guy already, what else am I supposed to do? I could run but I was sure that I could be manhandled into staying (after all, he was the one who forced me here).

He sighed tiredly.

"Let's wait for the weather to lighten up, then I'll go with you." Kurosaki-san finally conceded.

I enthusiastically nodded at him.

Anything was better than no deal at all.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm sorry for being such a…<em>jerk<em> earlier. I guess there's no excuse for how I acted a while ago." Kurosaki-san apologized as we walked outside.

I was currently dressed in his one of his sister's yellow summer dress that reached my knees and a pair of spare slippers hidden somewhere in their house. Held in my hands, aside from my book bag, was a plastic bag containing my still wet uniform. After what happened earlier, we haven't really talked to each other. His father was the one who accommodated me to their house (though he made a big fuss about me–being a girl–that Kurosaki-san brought home with him) and had helped me stay comfortable.

His sisters were currently staying with a friend's so I wasn't able to meet them and I hadn't really stayed for dinner. As soon as the rain had alleviated, I instantly took the chance to go back. It hadn't even crossed my mind fully how disastrous or pleasant (depending on your point of view) my first day in school was.

Right now, he was the one holding an umbrella over our heads. (He had changed into a black long sleeved button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans) I just currently realized how tall Kurosaki-san was, I barely stood at his shoulder!

But I blinked as my brain registered his statement.

"Eh? Uhm–it's okay." I replied softly. "But you're right, you _were_ a jerk." I stated with a grin as I looked up at him.

"Hey, no need to push it." He warned me with mocked anger.

The corners of his mouth were even tilting up into a smirk. It was a nice change from the earlier scowls–not that he was scary, but he looked so depressively sullen.

"So, you're not…angry anymore?" I tentatively questioned as my hands momentarily tightened in anxiety. I've known him for less than a day but Kurosaki-san managed to intimidate and befriend me at those few hours. It's odd…

"What?" He mumbled almost unintelligently, then he blinked down at me bewilderedly. "What do you mean?" He appeared to be rather confused by this and I can't exactly understand _why_.

"When you invited me to come to your house, you were just so…frustrated, angry even." Frowning, I recalled _that_ look as he stared into the distance. "I know I'm not really good with first impressions but I didn't know that I was that irritating." I shook my head with a dismissive smile.

"No, I just–saw Ishida…I guess, there are some things where I just wasn't needed anymore." He murmured quietly to himself, as if he didn't even intend for me to hear it. He was slowly shifting back to his sullen self that I was getting perturbed. I realized in the span of half an hour that a sullen Kurosaki-san was a frustrated one.

So I decided that it wasn't my business. We're not that really close so I doubt he'll tell me if I called him on it.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry too. I didn't really mean to accuse you of stalking." I sheepishly apologized as I rubbed my left arm with my right hand (still holding my book bag), effectively changing the subject.

He blinked. "Oh? Well, I couldn't really fault you for that. You barely knew me. To see a guy you don't even know walking behind you it might give off the wrong meaning since I sneaked up on you earlier." He shrugged off as if it was nothing.

But the way he snapped at me at that time told me otherwise.

"So, how do you like the school?" He inquired me, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

I was so caught off guard by his question that I stumbled on my step, almost tripping on the solid pavement of stone. And I would've landed face-first on the ground if hadn't balanced myself in time, a hand on my knee.

As I straightened, Kurosaki-san was staring at me amusedly with a hint of…concern. I blushed at that, I hated being clumsy. But I just had to embarrass myself.

"It's–well, alright… I haven't really met anyone to hang out with. Orihime-san tried to–but she has her friends and I don't want to be a burden since she's really nice! I like her too! The other schools I've been, people were either mean, neutral, or liked me but eventually grew tired of me." I explained as I focused my eyes on the wet road, eyeing the puddles curiously as it rippled due to the raindrops.

"Other schools?" He questioned confusedly, his brow furrowing.

I nodded at him in affirmative.

"Mmhm, my brother and I live with my aunt and she always moves around Japan, even I don't know why other than she enjoys the constant change of scenery. So it's really hard to make friends when you're on the move. But I'm glad that this will be our last stop!" I beamed at him with an excited smile, I was never able to talk about this to someone else other than Shuichi and it's a very refreshing feeling.

"That must be really hard." He idly commented. "I grew up here in Karakura all my life. And I've known some of my friends for a long time. It's kind of hard to imagine to not have any of them by my side, time was the one that really stuck us together." He explained as I looked at him in awe.

It must have been an _epic_ friendship!

"You're a friend of Orihime-san, right?" I asked with a small grin.

"Yes. What of it?" I was getting accustomed to him always giving me those odd and confused looks but I wasn't deterred! His story of friendship had really touched me whether he intended to or not, I could only imagine that bond with others…

"I didn't see you eat lunch with her…" I trailed off with a puzzled frown, I did saw Kurosaki-san sitting on the staircase by himself when I went back to the classroom (from the library) and Orihime-san had asked me to join her to the rooftop before that.

He looked away from me.

"Inoue is busy along with others, I don't want to be a bother." He had worded my exact thoughts when I saw Orihime-san and her friends. But I knew his had a deeper meaning than mine, and I couldn't help but noticed the bitterness of his tone.

"Oh, why would you think that?" I found myself inquiring, despite the fact that I shouldn't even prying into this.

"It's none of your business so don't get yourself concerned with it." He stated with a grunt and I saw his eyes harden a little, becoming guarded.

I swallowed the disappointment I felt. I shouldn't be so excited about this but I couldn't help it, I had only a few friends that eventually became strangers… But since I'll be staying here longer, I was hoping to finally make some. I planned on befriending Orihime-san but she had a lot of friends already, I didn't want to push myself to her. So I guess I was hoping to be Kurosaki-san's friend instead.

How selfish of me, we're not even friends yet and I'm already overdoing it. It's no wonder everyone grew tired and uninterested of me sooner.

I gazed at my feet for a while, idly dragging them across the ground.

"Sorry, just got a little curious is all." I uttered apologetically with a small smile as I stared up at him.

He frowned as he looked at me, he was about to say something as he opened his mouth but as we turned to a block on the left, I froze. So did he. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me, I couldn't help my hands as they trembled.

Kurosaki-san was now eyeing me warily and confusedly.

_No, not another one._

I took a step back.

Tugging Kurosaki-san's sleeve, I tried to pull him back with me.

"We need to go, Kurosaki-san." I spoke gently, my voice quivering slightly in fear. But he just stood on the same spot.

For there, standing in front of us was one of those monsters I rarely saw back in other towns around Japan. _Rarely_, I emphasized. And by then, they were long gone before I could really go all curious about them. It was a centipede like monster–about sixteen feet long and three feet wide–with hundreds of scaly thin legs. Like the others, it also had a white mask as its face in the shape of a skeleton head. Jagged teeth, oval eyes with golden orbs beneath them while two giant horns protruded at the top two sides of the mask. A thick red line also ran horizontally from the mask's cheek to the other.

But its tongue was sticking out, saliva dripping down on the pavement.

"What are you–?" I cut his query off.

"There's a monster in front of us!" I finally screamed as I continued to pull him back by the sleeve, this time with both hands.

He looked around us frantically.

"What? _Where_?"

I stilled at his question as his brown eyes searched the area around us almost desperately.

_He can't see them?_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

AN: Please review. I'm planning to fix the chapters first in my story "Bound to Let Go", since I didn't really expect for it to garner that much attention. Then I'll finish the latest chapter and post it. Yes, I'm still alive. Thanks for asking. College is such a pain in the neck by the way.

And as for "Frosty Blue", I'm still trying to think what kind of story I really wanted it to be. I already have a plot for that but I think FemNaru/Sasuke isn't cutting it. The group's mystery will just revolve around what Sasuke believed that are now nothing but lies. But it wouldn't be romance.

I removed Race Against Time and Alone Where I Am - (sorry for those who wanted it), I plan on reposting something much clearer about those two. I reread the chapters and I cringed at the horrible and barely held story. I'm finally back so I'll start posting again.

Tell me what you think about this chapter if I should continue it or not, I'm now currently into Bleach... but I still love Naruto so count on it. I just had this idea. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<br>»Locking the Past_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucidity™<br>**by Lianne L. M.

* * *

><p>"Moving on isn't about forgetting but learning."<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't remember a time in my life where I had been so stupidly stumped in the middle of danger.<p>

Seriously, this was supposed to be where my body was moving away from the source of the threat. I could even still hear my instincts and my brain shouting at me to just _move_! But I was idiotically glued to my place as I looked at Kurosaki-san oddly.

Don't get me wrong, I knew a fair share of people who couldn't see spirits at all. But Kurosaki-san recognized the "monster" I was talking about. Instead of eyeing me disbelievingly like the others had done to me from those other towns, he was searching for the creature with honest desperation on his part. It wasn't the I-want-to-see-monsters-or-spirits-so-badly kind but the why-can't-I-see-them kind of panic was in his eyes.

"You…you know about them?" I asked quietly with wide eyes, feeling my hands suddenly go slack in my hold.

"Of course I do! That's a _hollow_!" He hissed to me distraughtly. "Are you seriously telling me that not only can you see one but there's one right in front of us?" He snapped at me, his gaze almost accusing.

I shook my head, too confused at his frustration and too uninformed about the creature in front of us. Kurosaki-san had just called it a 'hollow' and I had to admit, it's the first time I've ever heard of such a term for the creature.

"I…I just saw it, alright?" I tried to appease as I took a step back from him. Thankfully, the "hollow" still hadn't noticed us which was good. And might now start to, which was bad. "I don't even know there's supposed to be one here!" I defended myself with a put upon frown.

He scowled but this time, it wasn't directed at me. But rather, unknowingly at the hollow, which was just a blank space in front of him.

"Damn it, I thought Ishida already took care of it!" He silently cursed to himself. I heard him right so I was now beyond confused why and even _how_ could Ishida-san take care of this monster. I knew the guy from our class but he appears to mostly dislike everyone except the friends he seemed to have in Orihime-san's group.

"We need to get out of here, Kurosaki-san." I attempted to convince him to no avail. The guy just stood there glaring at the ground.

Then he suddenly rounded on me.

"If we leave, the hollow might hurt other people. I can't let that happen, so watch my back?" It wasn't a request, it was an order on his part.

"H-How?" I squeaked anxiously. I would admit, I'm not the bravest person out there but I'm not going to leave Kurosaki-san here. My conscience won't let me. "You can't even see it!" I reasoned to him, as I clutched my bags close to me.

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just guide me to where the mask is, then leave the rest to me." He instructed grimly as he handed the umbrella to me and grabbed a discarded steel bar from the sidewalk, gripping it with both hands as if it was his weapon.

I gulped to myself, almost audibly as I nodded jerkily.

Directing my gaze back to the hollow, I shivered as its amber orbs eyed me directly. Suddenly, words got stuck on my throat. Its stare clearly told me that he was hungry for food, and unfortunately, it seemed to think it was me. I was baffled at the situation, this was the first time that I had been attacked. The others I had encountered just ignored me…

Suddenly, it slithered to our direction. And my mind almost failed me until I remembered Kurosaki-san was depending on me.

"In front of you! In front of you!" I heard myself scream loudly as I fearfully stumbled back.

Though inwardly, I was perplexed at how Kurosaki-san could calmly stand there. As if even though he couldn't see it, he subconsciously knew where it was. Panic began to eat at me when its mouth was a mere inch from Kurosaki-san's face. As if time had gone so slowly, the hollow opened its mouth at snail's pace while my classmate's hands swung back for momentum before stabbing the metal he had on his hands right into the mouth of the creature.

Blood sprouted from its mouth, showering Kurosaki-san's clothes. He didn't seem to mind, that or he couldn't tell what really happened.

My heart then started to beat faster in apprehension, every beat so loud in my ears that it was almost ringing. Did he get the hollow? I didn't even realize that I was shaking all over. Fear of the hollow? No. I discovered that it was for the orange haired guy's safety. He was practically saving not only me but others and he almost had no regards for his own well-being. So I decided that I would be the one worrying for him.

I winced when the piercing shriek of the hollow reached my ears as the creature staggered back, howling in pain as it shook its head from side to side. Then it lowered its head as one scaly hand reached out before yanking the metal forcefully out of its mouth. I tried not to flinch at the squelching sound it made.

Biting my lip, I watched as it growled at Kurosaki-san. My classmate was now eyeing the space in front of him with a focused expression in his eyes, but as brown orbs darted everywhere, it was made obvious to me that he still couldn't see it.

But then it lunged forward again.

"Kurosaki-san!" I was too late as the creature batted him away, sending him flying to a wall.

"Don't come here!" He immediately warned but I ignored it as I heard him groan painfully.

Letting go of my bags and the umbrella, I instantly ran to his side, checking him over for injuries. There was a cut above his left brow, it was bleeding quite badly as blood trickled down to his cheek. I chewed on my lip nervously as I tried to help him up.

Before I could even put his arm around my shoulder, I felt myself being swatted away by something hard. I bit back the scream that might escape my mouth as I felt my shoulder get dislocated, as I skidded painfully on the ground. I was sure that I scraped my bruised shoulder and I fervently tried to stop tears from coming out. It worked though I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped my lips.

"Junko!" I heard Kurosaki-san shout my name.

Eyeing his standing form through squinted eyes (he didn't even seem to be struggling too much) and despite myself, I felt a relieved sigh escaped my lips. It came out as a hissed though.

I forced myself to sit up, gingerly holding my left (and dislocated) shoulder. I flinched when I saw a big purple and green bruise starting to appear and the swelling inside told me that it was also bleeding inwardly.

Looking back at Kurosaki-san, he was swatting away at the hollow relentlessly with a trashcan lid. His face was set into a deep scowl and his face was so flushed in rage that I almost became scared of him. The look in his eyes didn't simply say 'kill it' but rather, '_destroy_ it'.

As the hollow backed up, it tried to advance again at my classmate.

_No_… But I could only stare as it lurched forward at Kurosaki-san and I couldn't do anything about it. Other than shout, "It's in front of you!" I wouldn't get there on time even if I tried to. So I closed my eyes, dreading at what I might see.

Only the frenzied beating of my heart reached my ears as I waited. My breathing was shallow too. I was too scared even if I had to shamefully admit it.

Then I heard a cracking sound, I dared open my eyes just to see my classmate's head bowed while his arm was extended in front of him. Shifting my gaze, I saw his fist on the center of the hollow's forehead, the mask slowly crumbling under it.

Did he just…-just _punch_ it?

I felt my jaw go slack.

Though his knuckles were now bleeding profusely. Just how strong was he? As the mask was completely obliterated, the hollow slowly faded away. Particles dissolving into the air. I was starting to doubt now if Kurosaki-san couldn't really see the hollow.

He just beat it with a punch for crying out loud!

Kurosaki-san then tottered his way to me and I was dumbfounded at the grin on his face. He almost died and he was _happy_? How could he be so stupid like that? I felt myself tearing up suddenly as I shakily stood on my feet. Before I know it, sobs were coming out of my mouth as the tears dribbled down my cheeks. Someone almost died because of me! All Kurosaki-san asked of me was to guide him and even I couldn't do that right.

I tried to block the pitiful sounds with my right hand as I covered my mouth with it. I failed.

Staring at the ground, I couldn't face my classmate. I only knew him for a few hours and I just showed to him how terribly useless I was. I thought I left that already when we separated from my aunt, but I was wrong. Awfully wrong.

"Oi, why are you crying? Didn't you see? I've just beaten a hollow!" He told me almost excitedly. I didn't want to hear that.

I glared at him through blurry eyes.

"You jerk!" I slapped his arm. "You almost got killed and you're glad about it!" I found myself scolding him angrily, my sobs coming to a halt. I was surprised that I didn't stutter but my voice was hoarse.

Instead of apologizing, he continued to grin.

"But that's not what I'm talking about, I've just beaten a hollow! It's been a long time…" He remarked almost wistfully as his non-bleeding hand combed through his hair, almost relaxed despite the blood on him.

"I don't care! You almost died!" I pointed out, a frown on my face as I wiped my tears away.

"I'm standing in front of you, right? Healthy and alive, so what more do you want?" He inquired, suddenly annoyed. He was slouched a little bit and despite his statement, fatigue was written all over his face. He uncaringly wiped the blood from his knuckles on his shirt, not even wincing.

"You… you–" I was at loss for words since I couldn't believe him. "You just _don't_ get it." I muttered under my breath with a sigh.

He rolled his eyes with feigned exasperation.

"Let's go back to the clinic, dad will have to take a look at that shoulder." Kurosaki-san said as he wisely grabbed my good shoulder to stir me back to my discarded bags.

And even though I wanted to go home badly, I knew that he's right. Besides, I needed to make sure my classmate won't just collapse in the middle of the road. We were about to take a step when another hollow appeared over the wall in front of us. It tried to approach (breaking the wall in the process) as my classmate cursed again. Despite not seeing it–he could tell that there's another one since stones just don't crumble by itself.

It seems he knew his limits.

But fear gnawed at my stomach, there would be no miraculous outcome this time. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, a blue glowing arrow-like spear pierced through the hollow's mask. And it faded into particles too like what happened earlier.

I gaped like an idiot when I saw Ishida-san land in front of us, pushing his glasses up with a finger. The rain became a light drizzle by now so we aren't soaking wet and I thanked Kami for small mercies.

"Where the hell have you been, Ishida?" I was shocked that Kurosaki-san was glowering at our classmate. I was, once again, at loss for words as I gawked at Kurosaki-san for a while. Ishida-san just saved our lives!

"We have to take care of hollows that suddenly appeared in the park. When I sensed Tanaka-san's and a hollow's reiatsu here, I went back here as fast as I could. Sado-san and Inoue-san are on their way." He paused, as if considering something. Then his eyes zeroed on Kurosaki-san's bleeding hand and face. "And why did you fight the hollow, Kurosaki? You couldn't see and even sense it, you could've been in danger. You were lucky enough that it was a low class or else there would only be three Kurosakis left." Ishida-san sneered at the guy beside me.

I looked back at Kurosaki-san to see him clenching his fists as he glared at Ishida-san.

"Just because I don't have any reiatsu anymore doesn't mean I couldn't protect myself!" He growled angrily at our classmate.

"But could you say the same for Tanaka-san?" Ishida-san was quick to retaliate, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Kurosaki-san grimly. It was a mixed of sympathy and anger.

I remained quiet since I really didn't know what to say. I could've defended Kurosaki-san but something told me that he won't appreciate it. He also saved my life and the least I could do was let him work this out by himself. We both knew nothing I say could help his case.

Finally, Kurosaki-san released a sharp exhale as he calmed down, not looking at Ishida-san or me for that matter.

"I get it, alright?" He mumbled softly.

Then he went to get my bags, he picked them up and tossed the umbrella to me. I almost didn't catch it, but fortunately, he didn't throw it too hard.

"Junko, let's go to the clinic already. Then you can go home." His voice was just neutrally soft and Ishida-san was eyeing Kurosaki-san intently.

I followed my orange haired classmate, bowing to Ishida-san along the way with a mumbled "Thanks." To which he nodded at. And I didn't question him about the thing he used to defeat the hollow. It looked some kind of energy-like weapon. My questions could take place later.

"Kurosaki." Ishida-san called.

Kurosaki-san stopped on his tracks but he didn't turn around to face Ishida-san.

"If it means anything, we're here." Our classmate said as he pushed his glasses up again.

I saw Kurosaki-san smirked as he looked at Ishida-san over his shoulder, the tension leaving his shoulders.

"I know." My orange haired classmate simply replied before resuming our walk. I nodded once again to Ishida-san who returned it with a kind nod of his own before turning around and walked the opposite direction from us.

"Kurosaki-san?" I called out hesitantly as I followed him.

"Ichigo."

I blinked.

"What?"

He raised an eyebrow at me with a light smirk.

"Just call me Ichigo, Kurosaki-san makes me feel like my old man." He told me as he shrugged.

Remembering how he just saved our hides back there, I assumed that it's the least I could do for him. Does this mean we're friends? Regardless, I found myself grinning up at him quite childishly.

"Then Ichigo-san it is."

It would seriously take some time to get used to calling him that.

* * *

><p>It had been five days since the incident.<p>

Ichigo-san and I hadn't really talked about it. But he did explain the concept of the spirits to me, though when I asked him how he came to know it, he refused to tell me. I just shrugged it off since it seemed to bother him. Even though I considered us friends, I didn't have the courage to really approach Ichigo-san in class or outside for that matter.

So I spent my lunches either in the library or benches outside the gym on my own.

There were times that Orihime-san had urged me to join them but I always refused since I felt very awkward every time I saw Ishida-san. Curiosity was eating at my insides very slowly like some bacteria but I was too intimidated by Ishida-san (even though he just saved me) to really question him about it. So I was left stewing in silence, always wondering _what_ was he and that energy he used to kill off the hollow.

But I was shocked when two days ago, Ichigo-san joined me in the library. I even gawked at him like an idiot when he sat across from me, as if he was another entity from outer space that had just landed in front of me.

It went something along like this.

"Wha–?" I choked out in surprise. "Are you lost?" I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Why would he be lost in the first place? He's been attending this school longer than I managed to be enrolled in one.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're not serious, are you?" His brows furrowed. "Do I look anything close to lost to you?" There was a hint of incredulity in his question.

I blushed despite myself. How did I always manage to make myself sound so foolishly stupid _every time_? It was a very disheartening notion on my part.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked, perplexed as I openly stared at him with huge eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" He quipped back with a question.

"No! No! I just…well, why are you even here, Kurosaki-san?" I shook my head to clear it from confusing thoughts.

He frowned.

"Do I really need a reason? I thought we're friends. And it's Ichigo to you, Junko." He reprimanded jovially, his lips almost twitching to a smirk.

"Kurosa–"

"Tanaka-san." He interrupted as he crossed his arms over his chest, though it was kind of weird to hear him calling me anything other than my first name.

I frowned at him, flabbergasted.

"You didn't answer my question, Kuro–"

"Tanaka." He cut me off again. This time, he was serious, judging from the starting signs of a scowl on his face.

Rubbing the back of my neck anxiously, I pursed my lips at him disapprovingly. He just cut me off _two_ times!

"Fine," I exhaled as I glanced sharply at him. "Ichigo-san, you didn't answer my question." I repeated pointedly as I narrowed my eyes at him. My shock already gone replaced by annoyance.

He scratched his head idly with a hand as he grabbed a book from the pile that I was reading. Though he did raised an eyebrow when he saw it was the book for our math subject. What? I had nothing better to do so I just did something productive on my part.

"You waste your time for lunch just to read this?" Was that disbelief I hear? Yes, it was. He even looked at the book on his hands skeptically, as if it was just a joke I'm trying to pull on him.

"So what? I like reading." I replied rather defensively as I tried to snatch the book from his grasp. I couldn't keep the offended tone from leaking into my voice.

Kuro–I mean, _Ichigo_-san managed to pull back my book just in time to take it away from my reach.

"I like reading too but even I won't waste my _lunch_ time–where I could be feeding my malnourished and hungry body with food instead of trying to implode my brain with unnecessary reading. We haven't even discussed anything properly yet." He shook his head wryly at me, dryly eyeing the book in his grasp.

I couldn't help it when my jaw dropped. _Was he mocking me_?

Wait, did he just imply that I was malnourished?

"Are you kidding me?" I breathed out, I was starting to get lightheaded from the sheer incredulity that was Kurosaki Ichigo.

He inclined his head to the side.

"It depends on what you're talking about, you have to be more specific." He told me as he leaned back on his chair, tilting up the wood contraption backwards.

I felt my face redden. But it wasn't determined yet if it was from anger or embarrassment.

So I did the only thing that first came to mind. I chucked a book at him.

"Jerk!" I berated him.

Like I expected, he dodged it easily.

So since that uneventful encounter, he made it a point to just sit across from me in the library. Like a lingering presence that I couldn't shake off. And sometimes, he would join me in eating lunch outside the gym. I knew that we were friends but I really didn't know what compelled him to hang out with me. Why couldn't he just join Orihime-san and the others? Not that I didn't appreciate his company or anything.

We encountered another hollow on my third day to school and at that time, I did my job well of guiding him to fight the creature if I do say so myself (even though my knees shook in nervousness). Thankfully, it was another low class and Ichigo-san managed to finish it using a pocket knife I didn't even know he had with him. Slashing its mask cleanly in half that even I was impressed. Yasutora-san arrived after, only to look at Ichigo-san skeptically when I mentioned that the hollow's already gone.

The reaction seemed to irritate Ichigo-san.

I was starting to worry for him, couldn't he see that his friends were just worried for his safety? It was only a low class hollow and we (he) could barely fight it. What if something higher appeared? Then we're screwed. I just knew it.

Now though, we were on our way home. Specifically, I was. Ichigo-san just went along with me after Kojima-san and Asano-san went somewhere else.

"Oi, Junko…" He called as I looked up at him with curious eyes.

"What does the great Kurosaki Ichigo-san need?" I asked dramatically with a tilt to my head.

By now, I was getting comfortable around him that I could joke stupidly like this.

He scowled.

"Would you stop that?" He demanded, annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry. Just couldn't resist the jab." I grinned at him widely, not looking repentant at all.

But it was true, every time I was at school, he seemed to enjoy bossing me around. When we're in the library, he was the one who would pile the books that I should read instead. When eating lunch, he would be the one buying the drinks (not even asking me if I prefer what he bought).

He scoffed at me, clearly disbelieving.

"Yuzu and Karin wanted to meet you so I'm inviting you to dinner." He stated nonchalantly as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"Tomorrow?" I asked excitedly.

"Not tomorrow but dinner tonight." He corrected casually.

I stopped on my tracks.

"_Tonight_? And you just told me _now_?" I questioned with wonder mixed with a heavy sense of incredulity as I stared at him wide-eyed, how could this guy be so relaxed about this! It was a good thing that Shuichi would be staying at a friend's tonight for some group report.

Ichigo-san frowned at me.

"What? Don't make such a big deal out of it. My sisters just wanted to meet you." He spoke, slight amusement in his tone.

"You should've said something a while ago. I could have bought something for them." I mumbled quietly, giving him the dirty eye through my bangs.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." He shrugged coolly before flicking me on the forehead.

I blinked at him.

"Wha–?" I was so stunned by the action that I just stared at him.

"You always got that stupid look on your face when you're surprised. It's worth it." He smirked as he strode ahead, leaving me behind.

I gaped at his back.

Then I ran to catch up to the guy. Why was he even enjoying my plight?

"You're such a jerk, Ichigo-san." I told him with a pout as I crossed my arms over my chest almost petulantly.

"Nothing I haven't heard before." He waved off dismissively, a dry look on his face.

Did he just make fun of my disability in insulting him properly?

So after that, I refused to utter a word to him. That's one of the easiest part that I can do that had aggravated him to no end. It seemed he wasn't one for awkward silences, especially stubborn silence that I was exuding.

This must be what it means to be friends…

* * *

><p>When we arrived at their house, I was still surprised when Isshin-san attacked Ichigo-san.<p>

Though Ichigo-san managed to dodge and retaliate with a punch, I was still horrified to witness him harming his father and vice versa. And I just stood there and watched with wide eyes as Isshin-san tried to catch Ichigo-san into a headlock to no avail.

Forcing my eyes to turn away from the spectacle, I sighed to myself.

"Ohayo!" I turned to the entrance at the end of the living room just to see a girl with short light brown hair. She had the same brown eyes as Ichigo-san. Wearing an apron, she smiled at me as she bowed. "I'm Kurosaki Yuzu!"

I felt a grin form on my lips as I returned the bow politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuzu-san. I'm Tanaka Junko." I introduced myself, though it was eerily similar to my first day in school, this was a lot warmer than I anticipated.

As I straightened, I saw her eyes brighten as she clasped her hands cheerfully to her chest, a large wooden spoon in her left hand. But when I blinked, she was already in front of me that I was stunned into silence. Like usual, I had my mouth hanging in awe as I stared at the girl.

"Wha–?" I furrowed my brows in confusion. "H–How did you…? But–" I tried to ask but the only thing that would come out of my lips were jumbled words, not enough to be considered coherent.

"You're Ichi-nii's friend?" Yuzu-san instead asked with a wide smile.

"I think so–" Why was it suddenly hard to admit? "I mean–_yes_, I'm his friend." I cleared my throat.

My eyes momentarily stared at Ichigo-san just to see him trying to kick off his father who was currently hugging him around his left leg. Though it was a comical sight, I had to admit. So I couldn't help it when a giggle escaped my lips.

"They're so silly, aren't they?" I looked back at Yuzu-san just to see her gazing at her older brother and father fondly with a soft smile.

"Boys." I heaved a large sigh but a grin tugged at my lips.

Yuzu-san turned knowing eyes at me.

"I'm sure you and Karin-chan will get along." She commented at me as she turned her gaze back to the fighting men.

"How would you know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, I was honestly curious. We'd just exchanged three or so lines and she could already tell?

She was about to open her mouth to answer–

"Yeah, Yuzu, how would _you_ know?"

–but an amused drawl made us both jump. We stared at the kitchen's doorway just to see another girl Yuzu-san's age. It seemed she was the one who inherited the looks from her father from dark hair, dark eyes and sharp but oddly soft visage.

I hastily bowed at her courteously.

"Tanaka Junko."

"Yeah, yeah. Ichi-nii's friend. Kurosaki Karin. Yuzu's been wanting to invite you to dinner ever since Ichi-nii told us about a new friend." She waved off dismissively, her eyes flickering to her older brother. I blinked at her, Ichigo-san spoke of me?

Then I recalled speaking of _him _to Shuichi. I wondered when I could get Ichigo-san and my brother to meet.

"He said that, huh?" I murmured to myself softly. Then I turned to them with a widening grin of my own. "It really is nice to meet the two of you." I told them sincerely.

Karin-san's cheeks turned slightly pink then she looked away as soon as she stared at me. Yuzu-san, meanwhile, beamed at me with a white smile, stretching widely as her eyes sparkled with some emotion I didn't manage to catch.

Then both of them turned to go to the kitchen, I silently trudged after them.

Karin-san looked over her shoulder.

"Oi, Goat-face, you attacked Ichi-nii while we have a guest, show some respect." She reprimanded calmly but her eyes narrowed at Isshin-san who froze from aiming a punch at Ichigo-san's face. "And dinner's ready." This time it was directed to Ichigo-san who nodded with a grunt.

But Isshin-san just stared at us with tears threatening to spill from his eyes as his lower lip trembled. Then he ran to a giant framed picture of a smiling, beautiful woman. Yuzu-san looked a great deal of her so she must be their mother.

That thought sent a pang of pain through me that I ignored, there's always later.

"Oh, Masaki! Look at how our children treat their good, old Daddy! They made me looked like an idiot to a possible new daughter! The pain! The misery!" He wailed as he clung to the photo.

I sweatdropped. I turned to Ichigo-san and his siblings just to see them ignoring the man and continuing venturing into the kitchen. As if it was normal and you just had to ignore it to bear with it. I knew the expression quite well.

Dinner, thankfully, wasn't of awkward silences or formal quietness. It was just a normal one.

"How's your shoulder, Junko-chan?" Isshin-san asked me with a grin though his eyes became sharper.

I smiled at him as I remembered how he had helped heal that.

"It's almost healed now. Thank you for asking." I nodded to him a little respectfully, for all his childish antics, I've got to admit that he's one of the most dedicated doctor I've encountered. Not to mention I owe him.

"Oh! Anything for my new daughter!" He laughed uproariously, sending bits of the rice in his mouth shooting out. Though I didn't understand why he kept insisting that I was to be his new daughter.

Yuzu-san frowned at him.

"Manners, dad." Her voice still had the same sweet tone but it had a slightly menacing hint that took me by surprise. Guess she and Karin-san aren't too different after all. "Don't talk when your mouth is full."

Then she turned to me, smiling serenely once again.

"So, where were you from before you moved to Karakura?" Yuzu-san asked me over the table.

All of their attention swivelled to my direction as I felt my cheeks blush a little.

"Well, our last stop had been Kawaguchi. Now though, I live with my younger brother." I answered truthfully with a shrug, though I _did_ left some details out.

"Didn't you say that you and your brother live with your aunt?" Ichigo-san questioned confusedly, brows furrowed.

"She had to be somewhere else." I replied with a forced out chuckle. I wondered–

_"Don't you dare talk back to me!"_

–what she thought about us but I ignored the sudden rise of panic in my veins when they mentioned her. She was a very sensitive subject along with my parents. My aunt…

I saw Ichigo-san's family staring at me skeptically but I just forced my grin to stay in place.

As much as I hate lying to people, they didn't need to know.

Turning back to my food, I consumed a large amount of rice to occupy my mouth. I might suddenly blurt out things I wouldn't be able to explain without being a whimpering mess. As I started devouring (or timidly chew in my case) the food, I turned to the cook.

"This is so delicious!" I praised to Yuzu-san whose anticipating smile broadened into a satisfied grin.

"Thank you, I made dinner to be especially delicious for Ichi-nii's friend! A friend of nii-chan is a friend of ours, right Karin-chan?" She turned to her twin sister (which I noted that they looked and acted nothing alike).

Karin continued eating.

"Whatever." She mumbled but I noticed that she didn't deny it.

Silence prevailed again. The only sounds were the chopsticks and clanking of metal against porcelain.

"How old is your brother?" Ichigo-san then turned to ask me since no one from his family seemed to be willing to do so now.

"He's thirteen." I told him with a fond smile, remembering Shuichi always made me feel happy.

Ichigo-san blinked.

"Oh, he's only a year older than my sisters." He pointed to the aforementioned two who were now peering at us with curiosity. "What school does he attend then?"

"Mashiba Middle School," I answered somewhat unsurely. Why did he want to know?

My confusion must have shown on my face.

"Just asking though Yuzu and Karin goes there too." He shrugged, the frown on his face lightening somewhat. "Whe–"

Ichigo-san was unfortunately cut off as an exclamation interrupted our talk.

"Yuzu-chan! This is so yummy!" Isshin-san declared loudly as he held the bowl of soup up reverently in his grasps.

"I just recently learned to make that from one of mom's recipes." She instead stated with a winning smile.

I saw Karin-san and her older brother suddenly looked at their soups as if asking why it didn't show up earlier. Then they both took their spoons and took a careful sip of it and saw their eyes glint with warmth.

Tentatively, I took a spoonful of the hot, yellow creamy liquid. My mouth practically salivated at the taste, it was generally sweet but there were some salty ingredients blended in that seemed to melt in my mouth.

I grinned to myself for a while, it was on par with Shuichi's cooking!

But then, I felt _it_.

The growing throb in my throat was very familiar to me from past experiences when I had been too careless, like now. I could feel the muscles around my esophagus swell painfully. My spoon clattered on the floor beside me as I coughed.

My left hand gingerly held my neck as I abruptly stood up.

Ichigo-san was instantly on his feet as Yuzu-san looked at me with concern. Even Karin-san.

"My bag…" I choked out weakly as I turned to go to the living room where I left it a while ago.

I was just two feet away from my chair when my feet wobbled and I collapsed on my knees. The pain soaring as I wheezed and coughed. My eyes teared up as I found it hard to breathe, just like those other times.

Ichigo-san was now sitting on my side and I found myself not surprised to see Isshin-san occupying my other side with a serious expression on his face.

"Junko, what's wrong?" There was an edge of panic in my classmate's tone.

"Does…the soup have…_cheese_ in it?" I wheezed out forcefully, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"…Yes." Yuzu-san hesitantly answered.

I hissed as my throat constricted painfully.

Cheese. I always had the horrible luck in the world. I knew that good things will never last but why _me?_ And I was stupid enough to eat so casually without even asking. Now I must had made the poor girl guilty for this. Not her fault though.

But _still._

I'm allergic to cheese.

"Allergic reaction." Isshin-san concluded as he brought his left arm under my knees while his right supported my shoulders and lifted me up as my sight blurred. "Ichigo, prepare the clinic." I vaguely heard him instruct with profound urgency and seriousness.

I just dazedly reacted to them as I wheezed and forced myself to take in oxygen to no avail.

Breathe, I needed to do just that.

So I breathed.

* * *

><p>I had been excused from school for a day to rest.<p>

Thankfully, Ichigo-san managed to find the medicine I always had with me in my bag just in case something like that happens. Isshin-san told me to take it easy since the lack of oxygen had knocked me unconscious–which had been a bad thing considering my airway had been blocked due to the swelling around my throat. Though I had been weakened considerably and was bedridden for a full day, I was now active and discharged by Isshin-san to go to school.

Yuzu-san had cried and apologized profusely for what happened which I kept saying that it wasn't her fault at all. Though I had to 'forgive' her just to calm her down. Even Karin-san had checked up on me occasionally, saying that I gave them quite the scare.

I felt like I had burdened the Kurosaki family.

Not a pleasant feeling at all since they had been nothing but nice to me every time.

I was currently sitting on my seat as we waited for Ochi-sensei to arrive. I find it kind of unusual since she was always punctual and never wasted a minute when it came to teaching. I idly fiddled with my hands.

As if just waiting for my mind to conjure her up, Ochi-sensei entered our room looking oddly flustered.

She cleared her throat loudly as she stepped in, getting all of our undivided attention. I blinked at her curiously, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry for being late but the principal called me to fetch your new classmate!" For someone who forced herself to be ignorant of us, she sure seemed peculiarly perky. But as her words registered in my head, I frowned. Another transfer student?

But then inwardly brightened, I won't be so left out of this class anymore by being the only transferee!

So I sat at the edge of my seat, waiting with bated breath as I looked at the doorway.

Then a tall guy entered the room. I noticed that Ichigo-san, Orihime-san and some of their friends were tensed, as if ready to spring for action _if_ something happens. And if I didn't know any better, they were readying for a battle of some sort. But _why_?

My emerald green met a pair of light blue orbs staring me straight in the eye.

I jumped a little at my seat, stunned and a little intimidated. Did I have something on my face? I wondered as I nervously smoothened non-existent tangles in my dark blue hair, not used at the abrupt interest.

Our new classmate was very tall. Even taller than Ichigo-san and had a lean but definitely athletic build. He was currently dressed in the male's school uniform with a dark blue under shirt as he slouched, as if bothered by standing. Light blue spiky hair adorned his head like a crown, blending well with his eyes.

I didn't even know why he was looking at me.

He bowed in front politely with a lazy smile.

"Ezekiel Hernandez."

He just stated his name, no pleasantries but straight to the point. His voice was deep and slow, like a drawl that conveyed boredom and laziness.

As Ochi-sensei gestured him to take the remaining empty seat, I realized with a start that the only one was next to me. And I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. As he walked the isle to the seat, his eyes never left mine and I twitched anxiously.

_Why was he staring at me_?

He stopped in front of my desk and smirked before bringing his hand in front of my face.

"Nice to meet you." He simply said, what was his name–_Ezekiel Hernandez_, oh, he must be a foreigner. But his accent didn't sound too different than a natural Japanese.

I stared at his hand as if it was a new invention I had no idea how to use.

So instead, he grabbed my hand and forcefully shook it with his as his smirk turned into a grin. Now I was kind of terrified, and not in the good way.

Then I noticed Ichigo-san looking back at us with wide eyes, but anger and confusion stood in them.

I turned my gaze back to Hernandez-san just to see that he had let go of my hand and had already went to sit down on his seat. The tension in the room was palpable but others didn't seem to notice other than I, Ichigo-san and his friends.

Just who was this transferee?

* * *

><p><span>AN:<span> I intend to continue this story and thanks for those who bothered to read it. Please review this time, 'kay?


End file.
